


Lovesick Fool

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Depression, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Lovesick Fool by The Cab. </p><p>"..Waking up just brings me down, down. Because every morning you were nowhere to be found, nowhere to be found. And my bed's half empty, not half full. I'd rather live with broken bones than lie here all alone, like a lovesick fool.."<br/>From the song Lovesick Fool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Fool

"I'm sorry."  
That's all he says.  
Just a sad excuse of an apology. 

Michael was his world, he loved the man with his whole heart.  
Now, he's gone, left to get hitched with some redhead named Lindsay.  
And it hurt like hell.

Waking up alone was the worst. He laid there, wishing he was back, wishing everything was alright.

How long would he be lovesick over the idiot?  
How long would he have to pause his life?  
Not going out with friends anymore, quitting the dating scene, finding a new job.

He slipped into depression, rarely drinking anything, eating had to be forced.  
Alcohol became his drink of choice, but he had to chug a glass of water every two days.

In his eyes, his life was over.

Without Michael, there wasn't anything to live for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are super sweet!


End file.
